


Salazar's Journal

by Colerate



Series: Tom Riddle's External Reading [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Author is Salazar Slytherin, Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Gen, History, Hogwarts Founders Era, Magical Theory, academic text, author is in universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colerate/pseuds/Colerate
Summary: Blood that is pure and true, tis. t may not at each moment beest so, unfortunate times may befall us. But Blood wilt out. Only us of truest descent may seek these words. Spoken. Writ. t'will not beest learnt. I forbid t so. Hark hither, mine descent, hark close and readeth close. For I wilt not writeth once more. Blood is thick. Blood is pure. Blood is truth. Blood is war.The book is old and dusty, found slotted in one of many shelves in the Hogwarts Library, untouched for a very long time with some of the pages missing. The Journal of Salazar Slytherin.





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Notes of Interest to the Informed Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125808) by [Chuck_Johannsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen). 



> If you have a tag for works like this or have any ideas for a name for works like this (written as though the author is part of the universe), please let me know.
> 
> Also, this isn't the language that the founders would have used buuuut if I wrote it like that... it wouldn't be understood lmao.

This script is one for only those who readeth and speaketh a noble blood that wilt not wash nor taint with decade, century and millennia. We art few now and maybe we shalt groweth, but tis with most wondrous doubt I cast such predictions. Methinks any sear of truest sight would knoweth the same truth. Our blood doest not taketh kind to many, some would bethink t curséd. Nay, we art blesséd. Blood runneth thick and ours coequal thicker. 

Blood that is pure and true, tis. t may not at each moment beest so, unfortunate times may befall us. But Blood wilt out. Only us of truest descent may seek these words. Spoken. Writ. t'will not beest learnt. I forbid t so. Hark hither, mine descent, hark close and readeth close. For I wilt not writeth once more. Blood is thick. Blood is pure. Blood is truth. Blood is war.

__

_\- Salazar Slytherin_

__


	2. Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as yellowed as the rest, the next page speaks of the author himself.

Mine name beest Salazar and I am Slytherin, one of thick blood which flows in thee, mine dearest descent. I am one sir who hadst dedicated himself to the life of a scholar, acquiring most wondrous knowledge to sate most wondrous thirst. Ambition? tis mine middle name! Nay, I jest. I doth not has't three titles, only two.

At which hour I am not out questing and seeking, I doth spendeth time with mine three fellows. Their names beest Godric, Helga and Rowena. I doth enjoy their company for a great many reasons, as many as I eke detest. tis a fickle yet stout thing is our relationships, both held at the length of an armeth as well as inches closer. Each has't their own traits I either love or misprise, such is the nature of friendship I should bethink. 

I has't traveled far and wide across this plane, across seas coequal. Once on another country, we setteth our magical ties and we needn't travel like muggles again. Thank mother magic for that. Thither art different sorts of magic in other lands. Since returning, I readeth minds as though those gents wast ope journals. 

Mother, father, mine most wondrous parentage would beest proud methinks. How can they not beest? I am accomplished. 

Soon I wilt share such accomplishments with generations to cometh. Among mine three fellows, thither wilt beest something truly most wondrous. Although, not all wilt learneth mine deepest secrets and closely held talents, those art for thy minds alone, mine dearest descent. But those gents shalt learneth a most wondrous many things from Godric, Helga, Rowena and I. Verily, t shalt beest wonderous and I behold forward like a sear who hath seen beauty in what lies ov'r yonder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few pages are missing between this one and the last. You guess around three.

I wast motley-minded! I hadst not realised what amount of energy this office would taketh, I wast ill addressed. But t'will all beest worth t in the end. 

We has't cometh to a decision in our small court, we shalt name this effort Hogwarts, for the schooling of witchcraft and wizardry. As I writeth these words, mine eyes drift merrily ov'r our little Hogwarts. As tis now, thither is half a tower and a hall. Rowena sayeth thither shalt beest at least one more tower! Possibly many! I can see t with mine eyes, I doth not needeth a sear. Although we doth has't a sear, the lady sitteth only a metre from me right now. The lady too is writing. I doth not knoweth what. 

Ah, what splendour t shalt host! I'll has't mine own part underneath by the lake. Methinks the light that shines through water is a calming thing and wonderful for studying under. t may beest a bit cold but we art wizards, art we not? Temperature holds no chains on us. If 't be true a wizard cannot warm themselves up, well, I shalt teachest those folk! tis a school.

The sunlight is quite quaint, t rises ov'r our castle bricks and splashes like paint on the grass. Soon t'will rise ov'r turrets and slats. How soon? I doth not knoweth. I thank mine parentage for granting me such magical prowess, I suspect I wilt liveth long beyond mine years. I wilt gaze Hogwarts as tis birthed and raiseth t like mine own offspring. Like I would with thee, mine dearest descent. I doth desire thee art looked after and that thee look after thy own offspring in turn. t would beest a shame for our blood to thin. 

Thither wilt beest many rooms in our school because we wilt teachest many things. We wilt eke provide shelter for our students, a home. Thither is at each moment a home at Hogwarts for those who deserve t. tis a blood right.

We each wilt has't our own house named after our namesakes. Slytherin wilt beest thick of blood, purest and truest. But mine fellows, I cannot telleth those folk yet. They wilt not taketh to t kindly and I fear those folk tossing me aside once they findeth out. But I wilt not hide still. Blood wilt out. 

We wilt needeth to findeth more people. Thither is only mine fellows and the sear right now. Oh, and a fine cook who Helga mentors. And the one who transfigures. Little Helena too on occasion.

Last time we convened, Rowena hath raised the point that t would beest inconvenient to handeth pick each house member. I doth not bethink so, each must beest carefully chosen. But I doth see some issues at which hour I doth finally leaveth this Earth. Peradventure mine descent shalt doth so for me? Well, mine dearest descent, thee would knoweth the answer to that question, wouldn't thee?

Anon, Godric presented us with a hat. twas a fine pointed hat. But I fail to see how t'will solve our issues. He hath said to giveth some time. 

All is well on the Hogwarts front, I findeth t hard to attend its completion.


	4. Legilimency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page is different from the ones before it. It is instructional.

I mentioned ere that I can readeth minds like ope journals. Well, tis an art I would to bestow upon only a select few including thee, dearest descent. I wast debating only writing hither how tis done, tis a lief secret thee see. But I cannot beest so selfish at which hour I has't already enshielf so much. Thee may beest shocked, scandalised. But, has't sound of mind, I pride myself in mine judgement of character. Only truest wizards shalt learneth of this art and passeth unto their own blood. 

I would I could sayeth I invented this art but alas I didst not. Twas coveted from one of mine travels. 

The first thing thee must doth is beest clear of mind. How can thee expect to invade anothers if 't be true thy own thoughts art in the way? Only then can thee beginneth to learneth.

Contact between eyes is very helpful. As a beginner, this wilt beest thy only way. Once thee groweth thee shalt findeth t easier and t'will becometh natural. Just now I hath heard the bethought from Helga. The lady is cooking mince pies for yule yet I didst not lift mine gaze from mine quill. Those gents sayeth that from the eyes thee can see the soul. No, from the eyes thee can see the mind. Like the glass of a window, the mind the house and thee looking in from the garden.

Then thither is the magic. The art shares its title with its name, legilimens. The wand stroke is immoment. Thee incant 'Legilimens' and thee pierce the mind. Beest careful not to breaketh the glass, thee only needeth to ope the window. If 't be true thee breaketh the glass, thither wilt beest consequences. 

Eventually, this office wilt becometh mundane. Thee needeth only behold into the eyes and incant in thy own mind. Then thee needeth not coequal incant. Then thee needeth not coequal behold into eyes. Like me. Doth thee first asketh thy armeth to point? Doth thee sayeth "arm of mine, lift and extend thy digit! " Nay, thee simply point. tis the same with magic like this. 

I doth not knoweth of a defence against a legilimens which is precisely wherefore I must select carefully who wilt learneth this art. Maybe one day thither wilt beest one. For now, we only attack.


	5. Beest a Proper Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more pages are missing... you get the feeling that this set of guidelines wasn't written on a whim...

A proper wizard must behold so. Thee cannot simply sayeth thee art a wizard and beest done. Thee eke cannot constantly demonstrate thy wizardry. These art tough times we liveth in. 

A valorous start is with a beard. Thee needeth a long drape from the chin to collar, any less wilt not beest valorous enough. Thither is no excuses like 'growing', thee art a wizard so charm like one. I fear the state of teaching at Hogwarts in the future if 't be true thee, mine dearest descent, doth not knoweth how to charm a beard. Thee would bethink thee hadst no follicles! 

The top of the headeth is no matter, mine own is bald. Thee can at each moment wear a hat but this is not compulsory. If 't be true thee doth wear a hat, ensure tis a fine one. No descent of mine shalt beest hath caught living in a Madame Mallockey hat, I telleth thee. That lady's designs art almost muggle! Shame on that lady and her buyers, the fame is unwarranted.

Thee must wear a fine outer robe. Black is preferable, tis the colour of all things our blood seeks. Then thither must eke beest patterned attire underneath, long robes again. Not muggle! In this day and age, oft tis hard to discern the difference, hence Mallockey's popularity. But the cut is different, more seamless and the design is completely different. See a valorous tailor, like Madame Mottleworth. Asketh for greens. 

Thee must eke wear something that glistens and holds rate, like a pendant. Imbue t with thy own magic but if 't be true that proves too difficult an office, see an enchantress. Though, I doth desire mine descent can doth that much independently at least. Mother magic forbade our teaching groweth so poor. 

For shoes, leather boots art best, buckled once ov'r. Brown matches almost everything. See a cobbler with history, nev'r an apprentice. Those gents won't knoweth the charms that keepeth condition to the full extent like their mentor. 

Methinks any valorous wizard should has't a ring on their digit. Mine preference lies with silver bands. The metal holds rate but t doest not taketh hence from mine pendant. 

If 't be true thee followeth all of these rules, mine dearest descent, none shalt mistake thee for muggle unless those gents art blind. In such cases, demonstrate thy prowess by granting those folk sight. I doth desire thee can accomplish that much.


	6. Mine Fellows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the impression that this page marks a significant turning point

t cometh to a time now that I doth see more lacking valour than valorous in mine fellows. 

Helga, the lady is blind. I doth not knoweth what those gents believeth in the valley broad but tis clearly wrong if 't be true the lady cannot judge blood from water. Mine own blood is thick and so is hers! Yet the lady freely gazes and claims the magical children who's parentage nev'r saw none of the kind. The lady sitteth and the lady cooks and the lady charms and sayeth she'll 'teach the lot' like thither is nothing special about our kind? We art a 'lot' art we? Is that all? Helga is a fool.

Rowena, the lady once hadst sense but sense no more. Her mind is clouded by sorrow and grief. Her own daughter, hath killed by the sir hath sent to seek her daughter out. Not ere stealing the precious diadem once upon Rowena's brow. The lady is a mistress who is wise and witty. No, the lady wast a mistress who wast wise and witty. Now the lady sitteth upon a thrown with no crown, pondering returneth to the glen. The sear preacheth that the ghosts wilt haunt our school still more. I fear for the children's minds, the dead among us? The Bloody Baron those gents wilt calleth and the Grey Lady. Their names wilt beest hath lost, the sear sayeth, the story not hath found for centuries. But the sear tooketh me aside and said unto me, thither wilt beest a time those gents art hath learned again. Mine dearest descent, t must beest thee. Thee readeth this story now and learneth the truth. Rowena hath lost to madness, daughter dead and the sir hath sent truly joined. 

Then thither is Godric, oh that gent is a thorn in mine side! That gent fights for the muggles and their thin blood! That gent is an accomplished duelist and wishes to turn on me, square for the blood rights. I telleth Godric, 'you art fighting for none!' mine troth is in truest blood, thickest blood. Blood is thick. Blood is pure. Blood is truth. Blood is war. That gent doest not comprehend! Can that gent not see? No, this is more than the mere blindness Helga possesses. Godric sees something else, a reality which is not our own. What art the trials to that gent? Those muggles killeth our witches! Those muggles taint our blood. We disguise our castle from those folk. Yet hither that gent sayeth unto me, 'fight me, Salazar! We shalt see who is of truest thought', like that gent is sound of mind at all. I cannot coequal readeth his mind these days, tis only proof of his insanity! Mine dearest descent, alloweth desire that I winneth this duel although mine skills doth not forswear thither. Of course, thee would knoweth, wouldn't thee? Thee art living ahead of mine time after all.


	7. Leaving Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one more page after this, but not before a large gap where more pages should lie.

I didst not winneth our duel and tis by wizarding decree that I must leaveth our most wondrous Hogwarts. Mine students express their sorrows in mine leaveth, those gents sayeth to me 'Don't wend! Don't wend! We has't much to learneth!' but the others wilt not hark their pleas. If 't be true the teaching of our grand school doest groweth poor, I wilt censure mine absence. I doth desire, mine dearest descent, that thee doth not suffer too much because of mine loss. 

I misprise Godric! I very much doth. Once that gent wast a fine sir from the wild moor, now a fusty fool in the highlands! Oh, how the mighty has't fallen. As I packed mine possessions, I hath said unto that gent 'you art a fool and thy deeds wilt strike thee in the future'. Tis a sentiment from one of the countries I visited oh so long ago. It hath been decades since I travelled, I has't been hither teaching. But now I am fusty and nearing mine end, peradventure I should travel again? Surely, I has't not seen all thither is to see. 

But all is not hath lost, mine dearest descent, I hath left something of mine own at Hogwarts. A grand chamber that holds many a secret, including a live beast that thirsts for blood. Thee hold the key with our shared tongue and script. Thee needeth to unleash the beast, allow t to roam our castle floors. If 't be true Godric wilt not allow me to turn hence those of thinner blood, I shalt remove those folk so completely those gents cannot returneth and their blood shalt not passeth. 

However, thee needeth to beest addressed ere thee taketh on this office. If 't be true thee art stray in thy mindset and has't other thoughts plaguing thee, t could all wend wrong with ease. We doth not wanteth the beast on the wrong students, if 't be true tis a noble beast as methinks t, t'will yearn for thick blood. But thee must leadeth t hence, onto thinner blood. Only once thee art clear of mind. 

Mine dearest descent, I desire Hogwarts treats thee well in mine absence and that thy blood runneth thick. While I may not beest able to setteth foot upon the grounds once more, I shalt sendeth one of mine trusted to plant this journal within its walls so that thee may cometh across this while in attendance.


	8. For Thee, Mine Dearest Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last paged is practically plastered to the inside of the back cover.

I groweth fusty. Older still. Death, I can heareth t whispering mine name in chilly tones. 

I has't hath left thee various things in mine passing and I desire they maketh t to thee as the years passeth by. The sear, thee may recall from mine time in Hogwarts, tooketh kindly to me and we still speaketh from time to time. I sayeth speaketh, but what I very much mean is we sitteth together and readeth or writeth. Oft we speaketh and that is to sayeth few things. But this time, this last time, the lady hath said unto me that 't shalt beest many a decade ere thy script sees light again' and then 'this meeting wilt beest our last'. I doth desire thither is an afterlife and that we see each other once more, the lady is a delight. 

So, I has't a few possessions I would to passeth down as I hath becameth a parent like mine ere me. 

Mine pendant, inscribed with our emblem and enchanted with magic of mine own creation. t'will see thee through there's few or none will entertain any office thee wish of t.

Mine wand, it hath held true powers ere mine own magic caressed its bark. I shalt giveth t to mine next descent and then t shalt beest hath passed along our bloodline. 

Mine journal, thee hold t now in thy hands. t holds a piece of mine life within its pages. 

Mine chamber, t holds more of mine secrets and treasures than this journal speaketh of. Mine time teaching wast plentiful. Speaketh to the silver serpent and t shalt guide thee. 

Mine beast, recall to handle t only at which hour thy mind is clearest. I fear t'will overpower thee otherwise. 

Mine language, thee writeth and speaketh just like me. Tis the key to mine treasures and proof of our thickest blood. 

Mine dearest descent, thee art a true Slytherin in nature, name and being. Leadeth our students to the future and may minds flourish. 

__

_\- Salazar Slytherin_

__

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by [Chuck_Johannsen's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Johannsen/pseuds/Chuck_Johannsen) work [Notes of Interest to the Informed Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125808/chapters/40277138) which is also written as though the author is a part of the HP universe and I'm going to reference it in [Two Natures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851991/chapters/39565126) as a book that Tom Riddle reads. This fic will serve the same purpose, as will be revealed in chapter three. If anyone else wants to use this work in a similar way, I'd be more than happy for them to as long as it is linked.
> 
> If you have a tag for works like this or have any ideas for a name for works like this (written as though the author is part of the universe), please let me know.


End file.
